


Kids in the Dark

by Themoonandstars_fellinlove



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But lets be honest, Catholic School, Catholic Steve Rogers, Catholic school AU, Dorks, Dramatic Bucky, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Bucky Barnes, Recreational Drug Use, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers, Texting, Well he wants to be punk lol, Wrong Number AU, bucky has long hair, dressing punk cost money, texting fic, well slightly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoonandstars_fellinlove/pseuds/Themoonandstars_fellinlove
Summary: Bucky accidentally texts Steve and dorkiness and cute shit ensures.  Woah, look out. Another texting fic mixed with a high school fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo what's up, everyone?  
> So yeah I started a new fic... With most of my favorite tropes.  
> Thank you to my friend Maureen for giving me motivation and stuff.

_Steve_

**Bucky**

Thursday AFTERNOON

(3:45) **Hey it’s Bucky.**

(3:46) _Um hi Bucky, I’m Steve. Do I know you?_

(3:46) _Also what kind of name is Bucky?_

(3:47) **I’ll tell you what kind of name it is punk, it’s a great name, a cool name. Possibly THE coolest name.**

(3:50) _WOW. You're a dork. Also you didn’t answer my question. Do I know you?_

(3:50) **Hey I’ll have you know that I am very cool. And uh no I don’t think so, I was trying to text my friend but I think I wrote it down wrong, but whatever I will see them tomorrow.**

(3:51) _Well mister “cool” bucky I would love to continue this conversation but I gotta go._

(3:51) **God you’re a fuckin’ punk. Where are you going?**

(3:52) _And you are being a jerk, I’m starting to think you are not as cool as you say you are._

(3:52) **HOW DARE YOU.**

(3:52) _That is what you get for being a jerk. And I really got to go so…. Later_

**(3:53) WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!? Don’t leave me.**

**(3:53) Helen, think of the children. Don’t leave me. We can talk this through.**

(3:54) _What is wrong with you? You’re so weird._

(3:54) **I’ll be more present, I promise. Please Helen, don’t leave. I’ll go to the counselling**

(3:55) _Oh god. Please stop, I’m at church I can’t laugh._

(3:55) **Fiiiiinnnneeeeee. But question, why are you at church? It’s Thursday…. And 4 pm…**

(3:57) _I go to catholic school; we have church a lot._

(3:57) **Okay but it’s 4pm**

(3:57) _We get out at 4:30_

(3:58) **That is weird**

(4:00) _Which part? The church or the getting out at 4:30?_

(4:00) **Both?**

(4:00) _I’ve never thought of it._

(4:02) **Wanna know something?**

(4:02) **I’ve never been to church.**

(4:03) _You didn’t even give me a chance to answer._

(4:04)  _And you’re lucky, catholic church is pretty boring and there is a lot of sitting and standing._

(4:04) **Yeah I didn’t really grow up religious.**

(4:05) _Well I really do have to go now, maybe we can talk again later._

 

**  
**

 

Saturday NIGHT

(10:30) **YOoOOoooOo stevie.**

(10:32) **PUNKKKKKKKK**

(10:35) **HELLOOOOO????**

(10:36) _Who is this?_

(10:36) **GASP**

(10:37) **You don’t remember me?**

(10:38)OH _you are the dramatic dork with the “cool” name_

(10:39) **How DARE you. I am very cool and not dramatic in the least.**

(10:40) _Suuuurrrrreeee pal whatever you say. Why are you texting me so late?_

(10:41) **Late? It’s like 10 pm…. How old are you? Like 54?**

(10:42) _I’m 17 and yes it’s late. Some people like to sleep, and need to get up early tomorrow._

(10:44) **Ooooohhhh right the church thing.**

(10:45) _Yeah the church thing, I also have some volunteer work to do and tutor some kids. So yeah I got a busy day tomorrow_

(10:45) **Volunteer work? Are you on probation?**

(10:45) **GASP**

(10:46) **Is little steeb a bad boy?**

(10:47) _No._

(10:47) _I don’t volunteer because I’m forced to. I volunteer because I like to help people. And what is with all the nick-names?_

(10:48) **You know you like them.**

(10:50) _I didn’t say I didn’t like them. I just asked what is up with them._

(10:51) **I like giving nick-names.**

(10:51) _Hey did you ever get a hold of your friend?_

(10:53) **Yeah I got a hold of him finally! I’m so glad that I did.**

(10:53) _Why are you so happy to reach him? Don’t you see him at school?_

(10:55) **I mean yeah but like I don’t really like hanging out with him. Nobody does**

(10:55) _Then why did you want his number so bad?_

(10:57) **Because he is an asshole but he has great product.**

(10:58) _Product? I don’t understand..._

(10:59) **…. He is a drug dealer… Literally every school has one.**

(10:59) _Mine doesn’t._

(11:00) _And you do drugs?_

(11:00) **What do you go to private school or something? And I mean I smoke sometimes if you can consider that a drug.**

(11:01) **Why does it bother you?**

(11:02) _Yeah catholic school remember? And I think a lot of people would consider it a drug. I haven’t thought much about it; I mean it does grow out of the grown naturally and is used for medical purposes and cigarettes and alcohol are way more addictive than weed… So, I guess it’s not really a drug._

(11:02) _Well it is, but more like medicine is a drug. Haha in that case I’m on more drugs than you._

(11:03) **Lol well I’m glad it doesn’t bother you. I just smoke it for my anxiety most of the time.**

(11:03) _Most of the time?_

(11:04) **I like to have fun sometimes, let loose. Party with my tons of friends**

(11:04) **Just kidding I have like two friends, three tops.**

(11:05) _Haha same, I have two friends, and I don’t think Peter and Sam smokes weed._

(11:06) **Wait… I was just reading up and what did you mean you take more drugs than me? Lol**

(11:06) _I take a lot of meds; it keeps me from getting too sick._

(11:08) **Too sick? From what?**

(11:09) **I mean if you don’t mind telling me…**

(11:10) _I don’t mind, all together I have lupus, asthma, arrhythmia, astigmatism, degenerative joint disease and I am partially deaf in my left ear._

(11:11) _All the meds help the pain._

(11:12) **Jesus, that must suck. All I have is mental shit.**

(11:13) _Hey man, we all have our shit. Mine is physical yours is mental, trying to make ourselves feel bad that we could have it worse, which only makes us feel worse about ourselves._

(11:15) **Woah, I am way too high for me to have this realization about this shit.**

(11:16) _Wait, you are high right now?_

(11:17) **Yeah, I was having real bad anxiety today.**

(11:18) _I hope you have a better day tomorrow, I got to sleep now._

(11:19) _Talk later._

(11:20) **Night stevie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I have been really busy.

_Steve_

**Bucky**

 

Sunday MORNING:

(7:15) _Bucky_

(7:15) _BUCKYYYYYY_

(7:15) _OH BUCKY_

_(7:16) I hope you have your text alert on._

_(7:16) WAKE UP_

(7:18) **Jesus what is it?**

(7:19) _Wake up_

(7:19) **Why? It’s an ungodly hour.**

(7:20) _You kept me up last night so I will wake you up early._

(7:20) _So up_ and _at ‘em_

(7:21) **Why must you torture me?**

(7:22) **And I always thought it was up and adam…**

(7:22) _Well you were wrong_

(7:23) **How DARE you I am always right**

(7:23) **Always.**

(7:24) _Whatever you say…_

(7:24) **Don’t you sass me**

(7:25) _I have no idea what you are talking about._

(7:25) **Hey it’s like 8 aren’t you supposed to be like volunteering or like saving the world or something?**

(7:27) **Teaching yoga to prisoners, or like painting murals in the children’s wings of hospitals, or like reading news to the elderly?**

(7:28) _It’s cold and rainy so my knees and hip are acting up. So no leaving the bed for me._

(7:28) _Also, all those things sound like fake things that would actually be helpful_

(7:30) **I think the mural thing might be a real one. But I don’t know anything about that stuff. Also, are you sure you aren’t a 78 year old man?  Do I need to get you your cane?**

(7:32) _Yeah get me my cane so I can beat your ass with it you jerk. Haven’t you ever heard to respect your elders?_

(7:33) _Also, why do I keep getting older? I was 54 last time._

(7:33) **I am actually your elder I am 18.**

(7:34) _Well it’s good to know that I am not talking to a 48 year old man._

(7:36) _So what are you going to be doing today?_

(7:50) **Well I was planning to lay in bed and be depressed but my sister texted me and I need to go babysit my niece and nephew.**

(8:00) _How old are they?_

(8:01) _And why do you have to babysit them, if you don’t mine._

(8:04) **nah I wouldn’t mind if I knew lol. All I know is she is going out of town.**

(8:05) **and they are both 5 and they love causing trouble.**

(8:05) **and they love their uncle bucky**

(8:07 _) That is really adorable. What are their names?_

(8:08) **Annette and Daniel**

(8:08) **annie and danny. My sister thought it would be cute if their names rhythmed**

(8:10) _That is super cute._

(8:11) **I’ll be sure to let her know lol**

(8:13) **And I guess it is a good thing I’m starting to babysit more, since I’m going to be living with her in a few days.**

(8:15) _Going to move in to help out?_

(8:17) _Sorry was I being to nosey?_

(8:20) **nah it’s fine**

(8:20) **that is part of the reason why I am moving in. The other reason is that I am 18 and I aged out of the system.**

(8:22) **the foster care system I mean.**

(8:25) _That sucks, I’m sorry._

(8:26) **It’s okay. like I mean the family I am staying with was nice enough to let me stay until I had a place to go. A lot of kids don’t have families that nice.**

(8:28) **If it’s okay I kinda don’t want to talk about it anymore.**

(8:30) _Oh no it’s fine. I hope I didn’t upset you by asking about it._

(8:35) **No you’re fine. Just don’t wanna talk about it right now. Maybe later.**

(8:36) _Sorry again._

(8:37) **it’s cool, really. You don’t have to apologize, you did nothing wrong lol**

(8:41) **I’ll text you later I gotta go. Gotta stop two five year old’s from killing each other.**

(8:43) _Oh okay, talk to you later._

Sunday AFTERNOON:

(12:37) **Hey question, would you happen to know how to get crayon off walls?**

(12:39) _Uh hi. And sorry no I would not. But I will look it up._

(12:40) **Thankyou**

(12:42) _it says to just scrub it maybe put rubbing alcohol on the rag when scrubbing the wall._

(12:44) **thank you so much.**

(12:45) _No problem._

(12:47) **Uh one more thing would you know how to get paint out of carpet?**

(12:49) _I take it that arts and crafts didn’t go very well._

(12:49) _And taking paint out of carpets is pretty easy and I am a specialist at it. What type of paint is it?_

(12:52) **Yeah, arts and crafts was a bad idea, and it says acrylic paint on the label.**

(12:53) _You’re lucky that is the easiest to get out. Just dap the paint off and if there is a stain left use nail polish remover to dab it away. DON’T scrub the paint._

(12:55) **okay thank you soooooo much.**

(1:02) _No problem Mr. Mom._

(1:05) **Don’t call me obscure 1980’s movie titles.**

(1:05) _You had to look it up. Didn’t you?_

(1:06) **No….**

(1:07) _lol aw you did. That’s adorable and you really should start cleaning that paint before it dries._

(1:07) **yeah yeah okay**

(1:10) _Tell me how it goes._

 

(2:15) **So the paint is gone and all that is left is a faint blue color, I did my best.**

(2:18) _Well blue is the most human color._

(2:20) **I thought the movie was called blue is the warmest color?**

(2:22) _No lol I was making a reference to a song. It’s called blue lips by Regina Spektor. It’s a pretty good song._

(2:23) **well let me go listen to it and then judge you on your taste of music**

(2:23) _Noooooooo don’t judge me, I didn’t come here to be judged._

(2:27) **too late, you fucking folky hipster.**

(2:28) **just kidding I liked it, you fuckin hipster.**

(2:30) _Lol_

(2:30) _Fuckin’ jerk._

(2:32) **Would it make you feel better if I let you listen to one of the songs I like?**

(2:33) _Yes_

(2:35) **Okay I think a pretty good one is teenage parents by the wonder years.**

(2:35) **Oooohhh and Devil in my bloodstream by the wonder years.**

(2:43) _That was the most pop punk shit lol._

(2:44) _But they were good lol._

(2:45) **don’t be a punk stevie.**

(2:47) _I think you are the punk here. I’m just a folky hipster remember?_

(2:50) **Fuckin punk.**

(2:52) _Don’t you have children to watch?_

(2:54) **yes but they are taking a nap. Apparently drawing on the walls and getting paint on the carpet and in my hair, is hard work.**

(3:00) _Seems like it._

(3:02) **Andddddd they are awake again. Text you later stevie.**

(3:05) _Bye bucky._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and kudos and subscribe. It gives me validation, also feel free to leave me ideas for new chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that I know nothing about catholic school. Also I think steve is a tiny bit ooc in the end there but I will get that back on track next chapter.
> 
> Also, please kudos and comment, it makes me feel nice about myself. I will try and update, but college is a bitch.


End file.
